


Going Under

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Tag für Tag sterbe ich, immer wieder aufs Neue. Und kein Entrinnen! Kein Entrinnen … [SF zu Going Under von Evancescence]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Informationen zum 120er siehe Profil/Serie. Wünsche sind gern gesehen ^^

Ich schufte den ganzen Tag, Jahr für Jahr. Vielleicht sollte ich dem Dunklen Herrn, dem ich diene, sagen, was ich alles für ihn tu. Was für Tränen ich vor Qualen weine! Peinvoll schreiend, betrügend, blutend, alles für ihn. Ihn allein! Doch er nimmt es einfach nicht wahr! Dabei bin ich bei weitem nicht der einzige, der sein Leben für ihn gibt. Er aber führt unbeirrt seinen Krieg mit den hellhäutigen Dämonen aus dem Westen.

  Ah, ich gehe unter!

  Wir leben hier alle in Elend und Not, Hilfe können wir keine erwarten. Ich glaube, würde mir jetzt noch jemand seine helfende Hand reichen, ich würde sie ablehnen. Ich helfe mir selbst. Manchmal habe ich noch immer den Traum, dass ich einfach aufwache und alles ist vorbei, keine Qualen mehr, nicht mehr täglich bis zur völligen Erschöpfung für ihn schuften. Doch es ist nur ein Traum, und immer, wenn ich gerade glaube, ich habe nun endgültig den Boden erreicht, nun ist es endgültig vorbei mit mir, geht es doch weiter, kommt die nächste Pein auf mich zu.

  Tag für Tag sterbe ich, immer wieder aufs Neue. Und kein Entrinnen! Kein Entrinnen …

  Ich gehe unter, ertrinke in meinem Dienst für ihn. Nirgends ist mein Rettungsboot zu sehen, nicht mal ein Stück Treibholz am Horizont. Ich falle, immer weiter und weiter. Wo ist das Ende? Ich muss ausbrechen aus diesem Höllenkreis, sonst gehe ich endgültig unter. Doch bloß wie?

  Mir steigt alles zu Kopf, langsam weiß ich nicht mehr, was wahr ist und was nicht. Alles verschwimmt vor meinen Augen und bewegt sich. Wo ist oben, wo unten, was ist richtig und was ist falsch? Was ist die grausame Realität und was ist bloß eine Ausgeburt meines gemarterten Hirnes? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Allzeit sind die Gedanken in meinem Kopf durcheinander, so wirr sind sie mittlerweile geworden, dass ich mir nicht mehr selbst trauen kann. Ich fühle mich wie ein Zombie, so schlafwandlerisch und neben mir stehend. Es ist einfach alles zu viel für mich.

  Vielleicht sollte ich mich darum bemühen, dass mir das alles egal wird. Es wird schwer werden, die Leiden werden zunehmen, die Schläge, die Strafen … Doch irgendwann einmal stumpfe ich dagegen vielleicht ab, spüre die Prügel nicht mehr. Ich sollte es probieren, vielleicht ist es eine schlaue Idee. Ich sollte ihn so viel toben lassen, wie er will. Soll er mich doch anschreien, ich werde mich dann gewiss ganz weit weg in meinem eigenen Traumland befinden. Ich wurde schon gebrochen, ich will nicht noch mehr, ich will nicht immer und immer wieder gebrochen werden. Ich werde weiteratmen müssen, ich werde kämpfen müssen um jeden Atemzug. Es wird sehr hart werden, doch werde ich nicht mehr unter gehen.


End file.
